Nightmares and reality
by Zi Maze
Summary: It's my firs fic. Please R


_**Title:** Nightmares and reality_

_**Sum.:** 10 years after TPM,_

_**Spoiler alert!:** EP2, someEP3, maybe OT_

_**Tipe: **Romance, Humor, AU_

_**Raiting:** PG-PG-13 (I think so ")_

_**Outor:** ZiMaze_

_**Primery caracters:** Padmé Naberrie, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_**Secoundery caracters:** ordinary carac. some of mine_

_**Descripsen:** In 10 years Padmé lost her memories. After 1 year in a mental hospital she meets old friends, findes love and discovers her new abilities..._

_**Note:** This is fully a Ani-Ami story. I'm hungaryan so please do not blame for the spelling and please aske for my permission to use this fiction to a site. Thanks._

_All of the ordinary caracters belong to Mr. Lucas and to Lucasfilm, no money made out of this sory._

**NIGHTMARES AND REALITY**

**Coruscant/Mental hospital**

Fire. She wanted to run away from it, but it was everywhere. She wanted to save herself with the children, and she wanted to save Him. Save him from what? The fire? Or more like save him from himself? She diden't know, the only thing she knew was she wanted to save him.

Sudenly she awoke.

Padmé looked around seeing the little box room. The box room she benn capted in about a year now. Now it was her home. It was white like her clothes she had to wore. Sometimes she remembered colors, lots of colory clothes, but when she asked the nurses they just laught with her but never answered. The doctors said she can't remember things like that, it's just her imagination. But sometimes she did remember. Remembered a huge palace, fresh air, a litle boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Sometimes there were names that she couldn't put anywhere. Names like Jinn, Obi and Anni.

Ewery day it was the same. She got up early in the morning and waited for the nurses. Then they went to the doctor who was realy nice and paisent, he asked how is she feeling. Then he asked questions about dreams, holucinations and memories. They told her about the outworld. Then she had a meal - always once a day – and she went back into her litle boksz room. She readed stories about princesses, heros and dragons. She liked those stories because the all had a happy ending and she beliveb in „happyly ever after".

But this day something else happend. The nurse came in and did her job. Than she said it:

„Tomorrow's the big day, Miss Padmé. You come whit me for a litle ride to the Masters."

_To the Masters! But that is in the outworld. I don't know about the outworld._ She tought to herself. Then she decided to be brave. For all of those dreams and memories. For the „happyly ever after".

**Couruscant/Tomorrow**

In the next morning the nurse bought a pretty dress. It wasn't colerful dut grey and not white. The nurse helped her dress up and told her she is beautifull. Padmé wanted to see it to belive it but there weren't any mirrows in the room. There was once but she broked it in the first day she was here and tried to cut her vains.But it didn't work.

Padmé and the nurse went out to an aircab and they were off to the Masters.

The nurse told her that they going to help her remember her past and control herself. She said that she is going to live with them in the temple for a while. She could try it, she wasn't insane, she just lost her past.

Somehow Padmé knew that somethign is going to happen at the temple that changes her intire life.

Finaly the arrived. At the temple's huge door was Master Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The nurse and Padmé slowly aproached them.

The nurse bowed deeply:

„She is all yours. Please take good care of her."

„Do the best, we will." Said the little green Master

The nurse left. Obi-Wan approached Padmé as the others went back in the temple.

„Hello Padmé. Good to see you..." he hasitated but then he spoke „...again. Theres someone who would like to see you as soon as possible." The started walking in „ May I ask that what the name of Anakin means to you?"

Padmé sudenly realised something: „Ani. He's a... friend, from... Tatooin."

„That is correct." Obi-Wan nooded „Would you like to meet him now?"

„Can I? I feel like I havent seen him in ages. Theres no calendar in my roon you know."She smiled and He smiled back at her. She knew who he was and that made him happy.

§

„Well, here we are" Obi-Wan entered a room with Padmé „If you medd anything me and Anakin are in the next room" Padmé noded and Obi-Wan left.With that she started to wonder around the Temple. As Padmé reached the topest floor she found a huge garden with lots of beutiful flowers big trees and even a lake. Padmé started to espy the garden. After a half hour she reached the lake's eastern site where she found a watherfall and on top of the fall there he was, the meditating Anakin Skywalker. Padmé climbed up the hill. She wasent sure who he was but deep in her heart she knew that she can trust him.

„Ani?" Padmé exhailed. Anakin with his back to her grimed and then turned to her.

„I tought you'll never find me Padmé."he smiled.

„I diden't ment to disterb you" Padmé smiled back"It's good to see you again, I...I missed you." Anakin slowly reached out to her waist with his left arm and tenderly touched her back. „I missed you to" he wispered and kissed her forehead. They wondered in the garden until sundown, then they went back to their quaters.

In Padmé's room they seated on a sofa."...whats wrong with your right hand, you merely used it." Padmé asked after a lively conversation.

„Uhm (oO')...it's because in a fight I lost it, this is just a mechanic replacement." Anakin lovered his head

„Oh...I'm sorry, I shoulden't have asked. You know that you don't mean lesser to me 'cause of that."Anakin smiled at her with his irresitable boylish grim, she was Padmé alright, his Padmé. They were quiet for minutues then Anakin stood up.

"I should go now. Obi-Wam is shurley looking for me by now and you probably tired to..."soudenly Padmé got up and stepped to him."No, please I...I would like you to stay. Anakin was realy setisfied with that answer, he diden't minded staying with her at all.

**Couruscant/Temple/night**

_Obi-Wan allready searched for Anakin everywhere in the Temple, but one room._

"_I should have known better than searching the whole Temple instead of looking here in the first place."he murmured to himself on the way to Padmé's room. Captain Typho greeted Obi-Wan in the foyer of Padmé's apartment. "Master Kenobi, it's a pleasure to see you again."_

_Obi-Wan bowed. He genuinely liked the head of Padm's security. He was a stern fellow who took his duties very seriously. Obi-Wan had never asked, but assumed Typho had lost his left eye in the line of duty. The eye patch lent an even grimmer aspect to the man. "How are you this evening, Captain?"_

_"I was fine until you walked through the door." Obi-Wan gave Typho a curious look and the man continued, "You only seem to show up when trouble is on the radar screen."_

_Pulling his cloak close about him, Obi-Wan said, "Surely you misjudge ..."_

_Slightly taller than Obi-Wan, Typho straightened to his full height and skewered the Jedi with a keen eye. "Are you here only for a visit, then?"_

_Obi-Wan inclined his head. "I confess, I'm here on business."to colect my Padawan that is. He thought to himself._

_A quiet snort escaped from Typho. "I thought as much. Miss Naberrie is in the main lounge, with Anakin if I'm not mistaken. Shall I announce you?"_

_"That won't be necessary. I'll find my own way." Obi-Wan bowed again and swept past the diligent captain. He doubted Typho ever mistook anything._

_Obi-Wan strolled along the outer corridor, eyeing the blurred lights of Coruscant traffic by night. He paused and straightened his cloak. He was stalling, he knew. He didn't want to argue with Padmé. Though he'd known her for over ten years, their friendship was still quite new and precarious, especially given Anakin's sometimes defensive attitude toward him and Padm's obvious loyalty to Anakin._

_Everything always came back to Anakin. The boy had defined his life since the day they had first met. I lost my master twice, first to Anakin, then to the Sith's blade. Refusing to let the old resentment take root, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, admitting that he sometimes wondered (feared?) if Anakin would be central to the rest of his life. Likely all masters had similar thoughts. When Anakin achieved knighthood, Obi-Wan would begin to walk a solitary path. An odd thought, that. He had always been either padawan or master. It would be strange to have to account for only himself. Strange, but ... not unwelcome. The stress of keeping Anakin in line was fatiguing._

_The lanes of traffic came into focus, and Obi-Wan realized he had been standing before this window for several moments. He sighed. He had a Padawan to colect and pointless musing would not see it done. Hands clasped before him, he strode toward the archway at the end of the hall and into the lounge._

_Obi-Wan jerked to a halt, eyes wide._

_On the other side of the room, oblivious to everything, Anakin and Padmé were embracing._

_Obi-Wan gaped._

_And kissing. Passionately._

_The Jedi master tried to clear his throat around the lump clogging it. The sound barely registered. Heedless, Anakin continued to ... to plunder Padm's lips. Obi-Wan worked his jaw, but no words emerged. What were they doing?_

_As he watched, Anakin swept Padmé into his arms, still kissing her, and started for the hall leading to the bedroom. Alarm thrummed through Obi-Wan's veins. The bedroom. He found his voice._

_"Anakin!"_

With that Obi-Wan woke up with a screem. He was back in his bedroom in the temle. He looked around. Nothing. Just then he had a second thought. 'What if this wasen't a dream...'

He burst out and went into Anakin's room, which was tipically a mess. But there was no shing of him. 'Maybe I should go chek on them...for HIS own good!' Than it came:

For MY own good?!? Master I'm not the one who forgott shielding!

Obi-Wan blinked. Twice. In what time do I deserved that manner, PADAWAN!

Oh...My apologies Master you know that I'm allways like this at 2 in the morning. And for 'my own good' everyone knows that even the Council members have little secrets, for example Master Windu and...

XxANAKIN!!! Where on earth did you find out that?!?

Well...

Forget it. I think I dond't want to hear it. The point is that I don't want to hear that about you. Am I clear?

Like a black window.:)

Don't make me come in there!

'OoYes Master.

**in the other room**

Padmé drifted of to sleep an hour ago on the couch and Anakin decided not to wake her with moving her to the bed. He coulden't sleep and decided to not to push it anyway. He setled down next to where her head rested and wached her sleep. He could tell from the smile on her face that she was having a nice dream and couldn't help and smiled back at her.

With a suden move he moved hair away from her face. That was just enought to wake her up.

"Ani?" She asked in a sleepe voice.

"Sorry I woke you" Anakin answerd in a wisper an kissed her forehead gently.

"I was having a dream." She smiled at the memorie "You where there."

"Realy? What did I do?" he managed to ask but was about to take it back when the anwer came.

"You were playing with two children about 2 or 3 years." She let out a smal laugh. "And you had longer hair and no braid."

Anakin worked his yawn but now words came. That was the exact dream he saw in his meditations! Two chiled maybe twins, a boy and a girl at the age of 2, playing with him. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes just like him but his features was like Padmé's, the girl had long brown hair made in a draid and big brown eyes. Thouh he diden't saw himself he knew he was a Knight by the time. But he saw Padmé(he wasen't sure that she was Her when he saw her in his vision but now he was certain) coming in the door where he played with the kids. She was smiling at them and she had one hand on her large abdome wich made no doubt, she was pregnant. He smiled and went to her his hands resting on her waist. They kissed and the dream ended.

Anakin was staring at her for minutes now and she was geting concered.

"Ani? Are you allright?"

First he diden't answer but then he saw the concern in her eyes."Yes. I'm allright" he said it with a smile."How long did you had these dreams?"

"Just this night. Why?"

"Nothing. Just relax." He kissed her forehead again and mosiend her to come closer to him. She obeyed and sat betwen his legs, head resting on his chest. Anakin started stroking her hear making her smile again. He liked it when she smiled at him. It was some kind of reasurence for him. He felt her mind open for him. Anakin toke the invitation and the first thing he found made him hapier than ever. She loved him! And with all her heart.

Padmé looked up at him with knowing eyes. She knew he found the message she was too afraid to tell him. Anakin looked down at her smiling, truly happy. With a litle hasitation she moved her lips to form the words."I love you" she managed to say eyes never leaving his. Then smile spred trough her face as she herd something in the back of her mind. I love you to.They faces came closer inch by inch untill they lips met as they sheard a polite kiss. Then a romantic kiss. Then ewentualy a passionate kiss which seemed to last forever. While they kissed he felt someting between then. Then he snaped: 'A bond! How am I gonna explain this to the council?' he drifted off this thought as Padmés toung reached for his. Anakin leend forwarn making Padmé lay on her back as he moved on to her. Then he felt it: Obi-Wan was coming! 'Of course if I feel the bond then hi feels it too. Boy I'm in for it now!' He returned to reality as he felt Padmé's hand unfastening his belt. He tried to pull away from her. Too late. The door opened and Obi-Wan drifted in.

"Master! I can explain it!" Anakin maneged to say as they broke apart.

"Save it!" Obi-Wan held up a hand to sielence him then turned to Padmé."Padmé please go to your room. I like to have a little talk with my padawan." Padmé obeyed and to the way to her bedroon she found something wery interesting on the floor.

As her door shut Obi-Wan sighed. He was silent as he waited to Anakin to begin. As he waited he felt emotoins run trough the boy. The first thing he felt was that he was sorry for this, and the secound was the love for Padmé. At that point he softened. He remembered the exact same thing when Qui-Gon cought him with a girl.

"Anakin."He began when his apprentice didn't said a word."I thought we had a little talk about this a half hour ago." He said calmly

"Yes Master, we had." Anakin answered looking at the ever so interesting floor not to be able to look in his masters eyes.

"Thought I'm not gonna punish you,"at this Anakin looked up with hope" I must warn you. If I hear one complain from you, I'm not going to be this kind. Am I clear?"

Anakin swalowed hard before he noded.

Obi-Wan turned to leave when Anakin spoke up."Master! Can I say something? It's urgent."Obi-Wan stopped and turned back."Can the healer take a look at her?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow"I hope we're not thinking the same thing!"

"No! It's just she had an interesting dream. A dream I used to see during meditation."

"You think she's a Force-sensitive?"

"Well I did not said that. Just in case."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Master."

With that Obi-Wan left the quater.

Anakin went to Padmé in her room but half way he heard sobbing. He quickened his steps. When he got there and opened the door Padmé was lieing on her bed, crying like a child. She diden't heard him coming in just when he sat next to her. Eyes wide and soked with tears she looked up at him. Anakin maneged to dry away the tears on her cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I've got you in big truble haven't I?" Padmé said when thei lips partend.

"No. Lets just say that he's just in a bad mood." Anakin said with a smile.

**Courscant / the next morning**

Anakin woke up to a Padmé-taking-shower sound. He smiled at the last night's memories. They didn't made love but kissed and embrassed a lot and for now that was enough. With their bond he felt happiness from her and that made him happy.

But soon the dream was over, disturbed by Obi-Wan knocking on the door. Anakin got up fom the bed and slowly walked to the door wondering if his Master would loose his temper and knock the door in, but it never happend.

Anakin opened the door and in that minute Obi-Wan rushed in.

"Where's Padmé?" he asked looking around and seeing the clothes on a nearby chair.

"She's having a shower." Anakin replied and went on when Obi-Wan's arching eyes caught him. "It's not what you think!!!"

"I'm hopping to hear that from the Healer too"

"You mean she's gonna take a look at her?"

"A wery good look. But she neads someone to help with the mental conect and it looks like YOU're the only one ever creating a BOND with HER."

"I told you, it wasen't my fault. I didn't know. It was just there." Obi-Wan gawe him a where's-the-respect-look and Anakin aded "Master." Obi-Wan smiled at him. This reminde him of arguing with Qui-Gon. He pushed the tought away knowing well it would just heart more even after ten years.

At that point Padmé stepped in (that is out of the 'fresher) in a simple dress, something like she wore on Tattoin when she firs met Anakin. She looked at the two men staring at her. She cleared her throat and she said in a none former tone:

"If you don't like it just say it, will you?"

Anakin smiled at her and went over to her. Her hair was in a pony-tail and went down to the middle of her back. He thuged a smal loose hair dehin her ear.

"You are beatuful as allways." He said gently and placed a kiss on her forehead, held her waist and they walked to Obi-Wan who was now in the doorway.

"Certainly."he said in a gentle deep tone and motiond to the door."Shal we go now? I think we're allready late."he said with a smile as the two passed him trough the door, then he joind them.

The jurnei to the Healer was uneventfull.

When they got there Healer Aye'rin told Padmé to try to fall asleep so she can take the examinations.

That wasn't a problem. Padmé drifted off to a nap in no time. Aye'rin made the helth examination and mental helth tests and eventually a blood test.

Anakin looked at Healer Aye'rin when she came back with the blood test resaults.

Anakin swalowed hard."Well?" he asked as Aye'rin aproached him and Padmé's lying body.

The Healer nooded "She's a Force-sensitive allright, and a strong one. Her count is almost at Master Yoda's."

Anakin dropped his jawn. "Then how come they diden'n bought her here in the first place?"

"Because let her parents, they did not." Came the answer from the little green Master. There was silence as the two of them bowed "Healer Aye'rin. Good job, you done. Go now, you can." Aye'rin bowed again and left the room. As the Master came close to where Anakin set next to Padmé's bed he continued."I, myself the tester was, along with Qui-Gon. Litle 6 month old Padmé seen great interest in us, she did. Climbed out to us, she did. Wanted to come, she did. Her parents let, they did not. Afraid they were. Acept that, we did."

Anakin imagined a 6 month old Padmé climbing out from her room and on to Qui-Gon's lap, playing with his long lost Padawan braid.

He had to smile. Master yoda smiled as well at the image as it was the truth.

"And what now Master? She must be traind or who knows what will hapen. Her parents can't talk in her name now."

Master Yoda nooded."Of course, training she needs. Interested in her you are, hmmm?" Yoda said smiling as Anakin tuned from pink to bright red. "Need you, she dose, loves you she dose. The qestion is do you..."

"Exuse me Master but I think that is not a qestion." Anakin lowerd his voice "I love her with all my heart and will allways."

Yoda turned to leave "Brawe you are Skywalker, brawe you are." And with that the litle Master left the room.

**Couruscant / Tenple / Night**

Padmé woke up in her bed tugged in and...CHANEGED!?!?!

She looked around. There was no sign of Anakin or anybody else.

ANAKIN!!!She sent trough there bond.

Woah! Padmé. Don't shout. I'm here.Anakin stepped in the main door then in the bedroom door.

Padmé was standing in front of him as he entered and vas very frustrated.

"Wats wrong?" He asked looking around and seeing no danger (Exept an angry Padmé ')

"Just how do you explain this?" She was pointing at her dress

"Why? You look perfect in it." Anakin came closer to her.

"But how did I ge in it?!?"

Anakin put his hands around her waist and she let him come close.

"You know, you were very atractive without that too" He egnored the qestion and kissed her on the lips then on the soft point on her neck. Padmé let out a wispering moan. She felt him smile next to her skin.

Oh. What do they teach you at this Temple, Ani?

Anakin continued with the kisses around her neck and shoulders.Not to much. At this I'm a natural.

"You're sure this is... the right thing to do?" Anakin let out a laugh "What's so funny? I'm serious here." He kissed her on the cheeks.

"You don't have any idea whats goig on behind the walls, do you?" Padmé raised an eyebrow "Half of the council broke the Code this way, and still breaking." Now Padmé was laughing and made her way out of the boy's grasp and set down on the edge of the bed.

Anakin set next to her and started to unfasten her clothes, but before it chuld be done she stood up.

Padmé stood between his legs, one hand playing with his braid, the other trying to undo his tunic. Finaly the belt gave up and was tosed to the floor along with his upper clothes.

She started to place kisses on his neck, bare chest and abdome. She started to undo the fastening on his pants when her eyes cought something.

She knew he was ready, but diden't think THIS ready!

Thank you. Ten years of intense emotional control have just gone down the drain...Mind as well hurry up. You're killin' me here!

They laught in the night as they made love to eachother the firs time.

**Couruscant / Temple / Day **

The two woke for the sunlight outside. Padmé layed in Anakins arms an steched. So did Anakin dut as he galance at the crono quickly got up with a start.

"Whaa...For the love of the Force...I've got a meeting with the council!!!"

He quickly found his clothes and dressed.

Padme just stared at the celling. She seemed a little dazzed.

Anakin went dack to her, concered. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat dack next to where she layed.

_Infront of Padmé's eyes there where flashes of images: a farmhouse with her family infront of it, the royal palace on Naboo, the last night and then was the part wich she didn't know where to put: a bloody knife, lightening and the darkness._

Anakin started to go worried as her eyes turned to black for a secound, but as suddenly it started it dissapeared.


End file.
